El bosque de los recuerdos
by Lady Beelze
Summary: <html><head></head>En uno de sus muchos viajes por el mundo digital, Gaiomon atraviesa un misterioso lugar apodado "el bosque de los recuerdos", en el que se dice, las personas de nuestro pasado salen de nuestra mente y se vuelven realidad. El digimon intentará salir indemne del bosque encontrándose con varias figuras de su larga historia, y con una que marcó especialmente ésta y todas sus vidas. OS</html>


Saludos gente ovo

Paso a dejar este OS que terminé apenas ayer. Es sobre uno de mis personajes más queridos de mi headcanon, **Gaiomon** ovo Como algunos sabrán, ha vivido miles de años y pasado por millones de experiencias. Pues bien, esta es una de esas que le quedó para recordar en el futuro c:

Sin más, se las dejo.

* * *

><p><strong>El bosque de los recuerdos<strong>

— ¿Va a atravesar el bosque de los recuerdos?—preguntó la Piyomon, mirándole con sus ojos claros y una expresión de sorpresa.

Él se volvió a verla quitando sus pesados ojos amarillos del boscaje que se pronunciaba a lo lejos, en la salida del pueblo.

— ¿Así es como se llama?—preguntó a su vez.

—Así es como la gente de por aquí lo ha bautizado—explicó el avecita rosa, mirando hacia el lugar—, y muchos viajeros se han llevado consigo ese nombre.

— ¿Y a qué se debe que lo llamen así?

La niña ladeó su cabeza de lado a lado, buscando como explicarle. Gaiomon la observó mover el rulo entre sus plumas mientras pensaba, haciéndolo sonreír.

—Cuando se entra allí, se dice que las personas y vivencias de nuestro pasado afloran…y se vuelven reales.

El samurái desvió primero sus ojos de regreso hacia el bosque y luego movió su cabeza, lleno de escepticismo. Sonrió con cierto sarcasmo, pero no soltó ningún comentario al respecto. Los niños eran muy lentos con la ironía.

— ¿Tu has estado allí?—preguntó el espadachín.

La rookie negó enérgicamente y su rulo bailó al compás de su movimiento.

—No. Y no tengo muchas ganas de entrar.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Porque siempre me estoy acordando de mi abuelita que murió hace dos años, y no tengo deseos de que se me aparezca—dijo ella, escondiendo la cabeza entre sus diminutos hombros—: siempre me estaba regañando y me tiraba de mi rulo cuando quería corregirme.

Este comentario hizo reír levemente al Greymon, quien sacudió la cabeza y soltó un breve suspiro. Esa era una de las cosas que le gustaban de los niños: no tenían pelos en la lengua y decían las cosas de frente. Sin retraerse, sin suavizar ni esconder la verdad. Cuando uno envejece apenas dice lo que en verdad piensa, y dice una parte mínima de lo que en verdad siente. Los niños expresan sus sentimientos abiertamente y son felices por ello.

Gaiomon dejó a un lado la taza vacía y se levantó de su lugar. Luego se volvió a ver a la pequeña Piyomon que lo había visto pasar desde la puerta de su casa, y amablemente le invitó a tomar té allí, sentados en la escalera de entrada. Él no se pudo negar.

Le estiró su mano doblándose un poco para alcanzar su baja estatura y se despidió:

—Gracias por el té.

— ¡De nada!—dijo la niña, poniendo su mano rosa sobre la oscura del digimon—Si alguna vez pasas otra vez por aquí, te invitaré a tomar té de nuevo. Haré pastelillos entonces.

Él asintió y se volvió para marchar. Volverían a verse dentro de cincuenta años, cuando Gaiomon recorriera esa ruta otra vez: ella como una Garudamon ya entrada en años, él como si se hubiera marchado el día anterior.

—Entonces—dijo Piyomon, antes de que el otro diera el segundo paso—, ¿va al bosque?

El aludido le miró y asintió con la cabeza. La niña lo hizo a su vez y miró hacia el lugar.

—Espero que tenga bonitos recuerdos—dijo por fin.

Con una advertencia como aquella, cualquiera con un pasado como el del samurái debió haberse detenido y buscado otro camino, o por lo menos habérselo pensado dos veces antes de entrar al bosque de los recuerdos. Pero él era él, y no hacía mucho caso de las advertencias porque todavía no le tomaba de lleno al peso de los consejos. Fuese por su ego o su consciencia tranquila, el digimon sabía que nada pasaría entrando en el bosque. Eso, o simplemente su escepticismo se la había ganado a su prudencia, y su mente había dicho: "vamos allá". El sol estaba iniciando su decline, y dentro de un par de horas empezaría a oscurecer.

Como esperaba, nada ocurrió ni sintió cosa alguna al poner sus pies dentro de la arboleda. Continuó caminando tranquilamente y en silencio durante un largo momento, siguiendo el sendero natural bajo sus pies. Se fue admirando el paisaje pintado en distintos tonos de verde, desde el opaco y gastado de los musgos creciendo a los pies de los árboles y sobre las rocas, subiendo por toda la gama hasta los brotes más pequeños y nuevos de los rosales, tan vivaces y coloridos. Las copas de los árboles se perdían en lo alto y el sol tenía que hacer un esfuerzo para llegar hasta el suelo húmedo y oloroso a hierba. Las hojas secas se resquebrajaban bajo sus pisadas y llenaban el lugar con su sonido. Esto fue lo que le desconcertó.

Gaiomon tenía una excelente audición, y pasada más de una hora de caminata no escuchó el más leve sonido que el de sus propios pasos en el camino. Los sonidos naturales del bosque o de cualquier cosa con vida estaban totalmente ausentes. Era más bien como entrar en el bosque de los silencios. Buscó con la mirada señales o huellas que delataran a otros digimon viviendo allí, pero no encontró nada. El único signo visible de que había habido vida allí dentro era el camino de tierra apisonada que atravesaba ese paraje virgen. Fuera de eso…

Se detuvo en seco al escuchar unas leves pisadas cerca. A juzgar por el peso impregnado en cada paso, apostaba que se trataba de un rookie. Esto lo hizo sentirse más tranquilo, por lo que volvió la cabeza hacia adelante y retomó la marcha. Poco a poco los pasos se escuchaban más cerca, junto con un leve jadeo de cansancio. Quien fuera que se estaba acercando, no tenía precisamente la mejor condición física. Cuando los jadeos se sintieron finalmente a su espalda, el samurái se detuvo y se volvió a mirar. Lo que vio le dejó absorto durante unos segundos.

—Es…espera…—soltó el digimon, agotado y con sus manos sobre sus rodillas.

Gaiomon le contempló largos segundos mientras el niño recuperaba la respiración y se acercaba sonriente quitándose el sudor de encima de los ojos con su garra. Se le acercó y se detuvo en frente de él, regalándole una dulce sonrisa que le hizo estremecer.

—Siempre has caminado muy rápido, hermano—dijo el Agumon, mirándole hacia arriba—, siempre termino quedándome atrás.

El otro no respondió. Sus ojos amarillos seguían fijos en el digimon, mientras observaba en él todos los detalles que le confirmaban que _ese_ _era_ su hermano menor y no otro Agumon: los ojos grandes y llenos de felicidad. Un diente faltante en la fila izquierda. Una marca en su brazo derecho que le había hecho accidentalmente cuando eran niños. Si incluso sonreía de la misma forma ingenua y ladeaba la cabeza como solía hacer él.

— ¿Qué pasa?—preguntó el menor, extrañado.

El Greymon se sobrecogió un instante ante la visión. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, se tranquilizó y se recordó a sí mismo dónde estaba metido. Ah, así que era eso…

"_Sí es cierto"—_pensó el samurái, sonriendo sin creer que el mito del bosque aquel era verdadero.

Se volvió sin más dispuesto a continuar la marcha y sin permitir que las visiones le retrasaran. Eran muy bonitas y verídicas, tenía que reconocerlo, pero eran parte de su pasado y el pasado se dejaba atrás. Así que eso hizo él.

— ¡Oye!—exclamó Agumon, indignado de que el otro le dejara sin más— ¡Espérame!

—Lo lamento—dijo el mayor, sin detenerse de caminar—, pero tengo mucho que ver afuera y no puedo quedarme a charlar.

—Siempre te ha gustado conversar, no veo porqué no podamos conversar ahora.

—Si puedes seguirme el paso—dijo Gaiomon sin quitar sus ojos del camino—, adelante, conversa.

—Si vas tan rápido no podré seguirte—refutó el menor, comenzando a jadear otra vez—. Si vamos de la mano no me quedaré atrás.

Dicho esto, el pequeño se adelantó un paso y se aferró de la mano del mayor. Gaiomon sintió algo fuerte y melancólico recorrerle de arriba abajo ante el ligero tacto. Algo como la felicidad y la tristeza mescladas, que por un momento le obligaron a detenerse y mirar al menor abajo. Su corazón soltó por él una exclamación al ver que el otro ya no estaba.

El digimon recorrió con la mirada en rededor buscando a Agumon, pero se había esfumado en el aire tal y como había aparecido. Gaiomon quedó largos segundos desconcertado ante la profunda sensación de tristeza que le quedó de solo sentir la mano de su hermano en la suya. No le había visto en miles de años desde que fueran niños, y ni siquiera sabía si seguía con vida. Un hermano más atento habría buscado a su último pariente con vida hacía tiempo, al menos para asegurarse de que estaba bien. Pero él no lo había hecho, no por desinterés, sino por una simple corazonada que le decía que Agumon estaba bien.

Cuando el espadachín logró reponerse de aquella extraña melancolía, sacudió la cabeza y siguió adelante. Esperaba que solo tocara un recuerdo por cada visita al bosque, porque de lo contrario acabaría medio loco para cuando saliera de allí.

Anduvo largo rato con su mente tratando de explicar las apariciones en ese bosque. Si hubieran sido fantasmas habría sido más simple de explicar: porciones de datos de digimon que habían perecido allí se quedaban atascadas en un lugar y formaban imágenes. Por lo general imágenes incompletas y fallidas. Pequeños paquetes de datos flotantes que no causaban gran daño, solo un susto a quien los viera.

Pero estos espejismos eran demasiado verídicos: estaban completos, hablaban. Interactuaban con uno y lo peor es que parecían conocer bien a quien pisaba el lugar, tanto así que la aparición de Agumon sabía que a él le gustaba conversar, cuando su imagen proyectaba la de alguien demasiado silencioso. Raro.

—…no, por favor—soltó el dragón negro ante lo que sus ojos veían.

Aminoró la marcha al ver una silueta roja y blanca recortada contra el follaje verde que hacía de fondo a la hermosa figura. El digimon se detuvo por un momento, pensando en si debía seguir adelante o esquivar a quien le esperaba. Todavía tenía tiempo: ella estaba de espaldas y no había notado su presencia. Enfrentar al recuerdo de su hermano no había sido tan difícil, pero el de una mujer a la que había dejado con el corazón roto no podía tacharse de algo sencillo…

Soltó un suspiro y pensó: Qué más da. Hasta la iba a gustar escuchar de nuevo el sonido de su voz. Siguió adelante y se detuvo al tiempo que se acercaba a la digimon. Sakuyamon Miko le observó por sobre el hombro, sentada sobre las gruesas raíces de un árbol grande que se elevaba hasta los cielos. Le sonrió con sus labios violetas y levantó una pequeña flor a la que había desojado.

—Te tardaste tanto que le pregunté a la segunda flor si venías o no.

Era ella. Gaiomon sonrió, sorprendido de la exactitud con la que aquel bosque podía reproducir a esos que él traía en la memoria. ¿Qué otra hubiera soltado un comentario sarcástico para recibirlo sin perder su dulzura?

— ¿Qué te respondió la primera?—preguntó él, lleno de esa peculiar felicidad que había sentido cuando la viera sonreír por primera vez; un calor suave y delicioso que recorría los huesos y salía por la piel.

Sakuyamon arrojó el cuerpecito mutilado de la flor al suelo y se levantó, mostrándose en todo su esplendor y feminidad. Se acercó a él y puso sus manos sobre sus brazos fuertes, recargándose hacia adelante.

—Dijo que aún me querías…

—… ¿pero?—preguntó él, notando que ella no terminaba su frase.

La digimon sonrió con cierta picardía y frunció sus coloridos labios.

—Pero creo que solo me decía lo que quería oír para que dejara de arrancarle los pétalos…

Gaiomon rió levemente ante su comentario y volvió la cabeza. Sentía como el suelo se le movía ligeramente bajo los pies y su corazón saltaba como un resorte dentro de su pecho. Bajó los ojos observando la piel pálida y suave de ella sobre sus brazos, convenciéndose de que la estaba sintiendo y no solo imaginando. Asustado de que se le fuera a desvanecer como su hermano, cerró lentamente sus manos tras la espalda de la digimon, acercándola al tiempo que ella le abrazaba con fuerza y depositaba su cabeza en su pecho. Cerró los ojos y se quedó abrazado del dulce recuerdo de la mujer a la que había salvado de unos miserables y de su propia desolación. De su miedo, su rencor, su corazón de hielo y su soledad. Sakuyamon había sido una de las pocas criaturas en ese mundo que había llegado hasta el oscuro recoveco en donde Gaiomon escondía sus sentimientos. No había sido la primera ni sería la última, pero cada una de aquellas contadas criaturas era única y especial para él, y había dejado una huella imborrable en su corazón. Era este valor indecible que daba a cada uno de esos seres lo que hacía que le doliera tenerla ahora en frente y sabiendo que era esa a la que él había amado tanto y en tan poco, pero que al mismo tiempo no era ella en realidad.

Acarició con cuidado su largo cabello plateado, sedoso y liviano, tal y como había hecho hacía tantos años. Bajó la mirada al sitio donde había estado sentada, y sonrió ante la precisión con que aquel hermoso recuerdo se dibujaba frente a él: la kikurin que el digimon le regalara a la sacerdotisa estaba allí, clavada en la madera y esperando pacientemente ser recogida y llevada a algún campo de batalla. Su corazón se sobrecogió con cierta tristeza al tiempo que decía:

—Tú no eres ella.

Sakuyamon se irguió despacio y levantó la mirada hacia él. Acercó su mano en un intento de caricia, pero el digimon le detuvo suavemente sosteniendo su delicada muñeca.

—Ya es bastante difícil así—dijo el samurái.

La mujer sonrió con cierta tristeza. Probablemente la tristeza reflejada de él. Gaiomon la desenvolvió lentamente de entre sus brazos y en un parpadeo Sakuyamon desapareció. Él volvió a sentir la amargura de ver a un ser amado desvanecerse en la nada. Marcharse en silencio y sin más. De pronto imaginó que aquel bosque era una especie de entidad maligna que se estaba vengando de él: de él y por todos aquellos a los que el espadachín había abandonado a lo largo de su inacabable vida. Si era así, la salida de aquel lugar sería más difícil de alcanzar de lo que imaginaba.

Deseoso de salir cuanto antes de allí, Gaiomon continuó la marcha mientras el sol descendía lentamente afuera, llenando el interior del bosque de una bruma anaranjada y cálida. Muchos otros personajes de su pasado aparecieron como fantasmas dibujados entre los árboles o le acompañaron durante algún trecho del camino. Algunos eran recuerdos agradables de días apacibles y momentos felices. Otros eran dolorosos, rencorosos o llenos de sentimientos de desprecio de aquellos a los que había abandonado por uno u otro motivo, aunque el principal siempre era su deseo de libertad. Hasta la fecha nada ni nadie había conseguido atarle y él esperaba que todavía no naciera quien tuviera la facultad para hacerlo.

Como se negara a prestar más atención a estas melancólicas apariciones, tal vez preocupado de que alguna pudiera mellar en su corazón o traerle sentimientos de culpa, el digimon se esforzó por ignorarlas y continuar adelante. Faltó poco para que pudiera abandonar los territorios del misterioso bosque, cuando una figurada anaranjada captada de reojo le hizo detenerse. Su corazón se sacudió con violencia en su pecho: con violencia y un profundo temor inusitado que ninguna de las otras apariciones había logrado en él. No volvió la cabeza a verle, pero poco a poco sus sentidos le hicieron saber quién era el que estaba allí. Su mente gritó "¡escapa!" pero el resto de sí mismo no se movió, por más que lo intentó.

El digimon alto y anaranjado le contempló desde su lugar, sentado en una gran roca y esperando con una sonrisa que el otro se decidiera a venir. Gaiomon hizo un esfuerzo por controlarse y pensar. Solo es una imagen, se dijo a sí mismo. No es él. No es el real. El verdadero murió hace miles de años. Te dejó.

Un leve sentimiento de enojo...de amargura y resentimiento le llenó rápidamente al decirse esto último. Con esto como coraza, el samurái se dio la vuelta con el ceño fruncido y observó al digimon a un lado del camino. Seguía esperándole pacientemente y con ese gesto afable que él recordara de siempre.

"_No tienes que ir con él—_pensó el Greymon negro, cerrando su puño_—. Ya has ignorado a los demás: has otro tanto con éste…"_

Pero no lo consiguió. Le observó detenidamente varios segundos, hasta que el aparecido se cruzó de brazos en un gesto que decía "puedo seguir esperando aquí por siempre". Gaiomon sabía que sería así. Él hacía exactamente lo mismo con otras personas. Soltó un suspiro de resignación y avanzó hacia el digimon.

—Creí que me harías gastar una vida aquí—dijo Wargreymon X sonriendo, cuando el otro finalmente se acercó.

—Tú no estás vivo, en primer lugar—terció el espadachín seriamente.

—Qué rudeza—soltó el otro, sin ofenderse—. Solo es una expresión. No recuerdo haberte enseñado a ser así.

—No alcanzaste a enseñarme muchas cosas que digamos—respondió Gaiomon con frialdad y mirándole con un atisbo de furia.

Wargreymon X le observó con su aire tranquilo y sin acusar a los golpes del otro. Tenía una sonrisa pintada en sus ojos verdes, Gaiomon podía adivinarla. No le sorprendía que sonriera en una situación así: el digimon raras veces había perdido ese semblante. Las cosas tenían que ponerse demasiado feas para que Wargreymon X dejara de sonreír.

— ¿Tan molesto estás conmigo?

Gaiomon esperaba esa pregunta. La esperaba: sabía que el otro se la preguntaría, la había sentido venir y por eso alcanzó a controlarse antes de explotar y gritarle que sí: estaba más que molesto con él, ¡estaba furioso con él! Contuvo toda esa furia en su puño cerrado y en su brazo temblando de enojo.

— ¿Qué rayos quieres, padre?—preguntó el samurái al fin y consiguiendo poner sus emociones bajo control—Ya vine hasta aquí como querías. Las otras ilusiones ya me hablaron también, así que dime lo que quieras decir y déjame marchar.

—Yo no tengo nada para decirte—respondió Wargreymon X apaciblemente y entrecerrando los ojos—. Todo lo que tenía que decirte te lo dije hace años, cuando eras un niño. A ti y a tu hermano. Nunca me guardé de decirles nada.

El Greymon negro no respondió. Desvió la mirada pensando en lo que le habían dicho. Sí...tal vez era cierto. Su padre siempre les había dicho todo: cada cosa que ellos habían preguntado él la había respondido. Cada historia del pasado, por dolorosa u oscura que fuera, él se las había contado sin reservas. Cada vez que ellos preguntaron "¿me quieres, papá?" Wargreymon X había dicho que los amaba más que a nada en el mundo.

—Tal vez tú si quieras decirme algo—dijo el mayor, moviendo un poco la cabeza en ese mismo gesto que hacía él, y que sin saberlo hacía su hermano también.

Gaiomon endureció la mirada y un gesto amargo llenó los ojos de su padre. Si Wargreymon X preguntaba al menor si lo quería, Agumon respondía abiertamente y lleno de felicidad que lo adoraba. Pero si el digimon se lo preguntaba al mayor, éste se quedaba en silencio sin decir nada. Nunca le respondió. Jamás le dijo que lo quería, porque era tanto el amor que sentía hacia su progenitor que el solo ponerlo en palabras le sabía a poco. Él quería demostrárselo con su lealtad y su obediencia. Con su respeto y sus deseos de aprender todo cuanto fuera posible del mayor. Quería demostrarle qué tan lejos podía llegar por él, llenarlo de honores y satisfacción, y después cuidar de él en sus últimos días. Pero nada de eso pasó.

—Te fuiste—resolló el digimon oscuro, intentando controlar el temblor en su voz—, dejaste que ese malnacido te matara…

Wargreymon X cerró los ojos con una sonrisa melancólica. Volvió a mirarle y respondió:

—No podía saber que él vendría por mí—dijo, refiriéndose a un ex compañero de armas que por celos le había buscado años después de su retiro en la milicia y le había matado—. Ya ni siquiera le recordaba para esa fecha.

—Se suponía que te importábamos—terció el samurái dando un paso y cerrando sus puños—. Tanto repetías que nos amabas pero no fuiste capaz de quedarte con nosotros. ¡Solo éramos unos niños!

—Nada de lo que te diga hará que me perdones—respondió Wargreymon X perdiendo finalmente su sonrisa afable—si no estás dispuesto a perdonarme. Hasta que no dejes de odiarme…

— ¡No te odio!—rugió el digimon, cerrando los ojos y sacudiendo la cabeza— ¡No te odio…! ¿Pero cómo pudiste…? ¿Cómo dejaste que te mataran?—soltó, abriendo los ojos y sintiendo la humedad bajar por ellos y enturbiar su mirada—Tenía tanto que dar…tanto qué demostrarte… ¡quería que estuvieras orgulloso de mí!

— ¡Y lo estaba!—exclamó el mayor con frustración—Lo estaba, Gaiomon: siempre estuve orgulloso de ti. Desde que te vi cuidando con tanta voluntad y afecto a tu hermano cuando nació…sabía que si yo no estaba él estaría a salvo contigo, lo sabes.

El más joven lo sabía. Después de todo, Wargreymon X le había remarcado una y otra vez lo orgulloso y feliz que se sentía de que Agumon cuidara con tanto esmero a su hermano. Era esa una forma en la que el niño le demostraba a su padre que lo amaba. Pero para el mayor no fue suficiente: él tenía muchas y más grandes metas en mente. Una parte de él sin embargo, masticaba la amarga incertidumbre de si su padre había entendido lo que aquellos esfuerzos significaban en realidad. Que no había sido solo un amor innato que había nacido en él hacia su hermano menor, si no también el deseo profundo de hacer feliz a su padre y demostrarle que estaba dispuesto a imitarlo en todo y enorgullecerlo.

—Nunca te lo dije…—soltó el samurái con la voz apagada y la mirada en el suelo—, pero tú lo sabías… ¿verdad?

El digimon levantó la mirada buscando una afirmativa por parte del mayor. Su corazón herido por el rencor guardado injustamente hacia su padre por haberle abandonado, olvidó que aquel que se dibujaba en frente era una proyección hecha por su mente, y que solo podía saber cuanto Gaiomon sabía. Wargreymon X le sonrió con tristeza y negó. El Greymon negro cerró con fuerza los ojos, sintiendo más lágrimas venir ante la punzada doliente en su pecho.

—Sí te amaba, padre…—soltó el digimon al fin, vencido por los dolorosos sentimientos y la imagen del ser más importante en su vida.

"_Sí te amaba"—_siguió repitiendo dentro de su mente. El pequeño Agumon que se quedó mirando al atardecer, esperando a su padre en la entrada de la cueva que había sido su hogar, comenzó a llorar. No había llorado esa vez, cuando el oscuro y amargo presentimiento de la partida de Wargreymon X le había invadido teniendo apenas nueve años. No se había dado el tiempo para eso, solo sacó a su hermano de aquella cueva pues otros digimon salvaje de la montaña podrían venir a reclamarla como su hogar ante la ausencia del dueño. No se dio tiempo para llorar durante los años venideros, ocupado en criar y entrenar a su hermano, y prepararlo para vivir solo en un mundo lleno de peligros y traiciones. No se dio tiempo para llorarlo en su adolescencia ni en su adultez, porque el mundo de afuera era demasiado hermoso e intrigante como para perderse un solo segundo de su belleza e inmensidad, y tampoco se había dado tiempo para llorar cuando había ingresado a las fuerzas armadas y convertido en el perfecto guerrero que ahora era. Había estado demasiado ocupado en aprender el arte de la guerra como para ello.

Ahora sin embargo, después de haber vivido todo lo bueno y todo lo malo de cientos de años de viaje y aprendizaje, de buenas y malas experiencias, venía a darse cuenta de que tenía algo de tiempo para llorar la muerte de su padre, allí; en un bosque misterioso y rodeado de silencio y soledad, donde nadie podría verle ni reprocharle nada.

El digimon cayó de rodillas y se recargó en el regazo del mayor, dejando salir todo el dolor que había mantenido en silencio aquellos largos siglos de una fortaleza que por primera vez se desmoronaba. Se arrancó de un movimiento el casco y lo dejó caer en seco al suelo, hundiendo los dedos en su cabello y llamando silenciosamente a su padre. La figura anaranjada desapareció barrida suavemente por la brisa, al tiempo que los últimos rayos de sol despedían cálidamente aquella parte del mundo digital.

Ya estaba oscuro y las primeras estrellas titilaban a lo lejos cuando el samurái ponía sus pies finalmente fuera del bosque de los recuerdos. Un soplo de brisa suave y con olor a hierba fresca le recibió afuera, borrando cualquier rastro de tristeza que hubiera podido quedar. Gaiomon se detuvo un momento e inspiró profundamente el aire limpio, degustándolo y llenando sus pulmones con él. Se giró levemente y observó el bosque a sus espaldas, tan extraño e inverosímil, que si no lo hubiera atravesado nunca hubiese creído que existía un lugar así. ¿Cómo era que funcionaba? Se preguntó su lado analítico, habiendo dejado al lado sentimental muy en el fondo de su persona. Sonrió y recordó la advertencia de la dulce Piyomon que le había invitado a tomar té.

Para ser tan pequeña era una criatura muy sabia, pensó.

* * *

><p><strong>Lady Beelze:<strong> No hacerse ilusiones con Sakuyamon plz ovoU shippeo a Gaiomon con ella...y con otras personas también xD Como dije, ha vivido miles de años y se ha enamorado algunas veces. Su pareja definitiva no ha aparecido todavía (oficialmente xD) pero es la que tiene la "facultad" para anclarlo en un solo sitio *U* La historia de Miko y él está en un fanfic titulado "_Cuentos de un vagabundo a un príncipe_" y es la historia más larga de ese fic! D8 le faltan algunos capítulos más para ser terminado y publicado c:

Respecto a su historia con su padre, se puede leer algo más en el OS que subí hace años llamado "_La deuda_". Está en mi listado de fics c:

Espero que les haya gustado y quieran dejarme sus reviews! ^^


End file.
